The Dark Rose
by Kiara aka Firefly
Summary: The yyh gang have another adversary that they may not overcome........but they may turn into the most feared youkai and ningenkai in all three worlds....Tell me what you think please...tis my first story on fanfiction persay


The Dark Rose

**Prologue:**

Tora

Full name: Kakitora (last name unknown)

Age: unknown

Race: unknown only known is that she is a half breed

Place of residence: Makai

Whereabouts: unknown

Rating: 'A' class youkai energy or higher

Eye color: Changes from blood red to fathomless black

Hair color: Reddish gold

Height: 5'6

Info on her: She murdered thousands of ppl and killed off two entire clans of youkai and ningenkai. She is a notorious thief and an escape artist who is not easily caught. Leaves a flaming black rose as an insignia at each place she thieves from, so she is infamous and nobody actually really knows what she looks like. She has only had one friend in her lifetime, another such thief that went by the name of Youko Kurama who in turn deserted her to go with Kuronue on even tougher thefts than he could pull off at the time. Kuronue basically felt that she was holding Youko back from his full potential as a thief. She has no clue nor even cares where Youko wound up in the end.

Chapter One: All too familiar

_portal appears and a toddler steps through_

"What the deal binky breath? What happened this time?" an arrogant male voice asks.

_boy in green with black hair is seen standing in toddler's office on the other side of the portal along with others_

"It's Koenma, not binky breath and the Scepter of Stalba has been stolen. A flaming black rose was left in it's place." the toddler replies.

"You're point is? What is the significance of a scepter and a rose?"

Koenma replies, "Well Yusuke if you'd stop interrupting I'll explain. The Scepter of Stalba has the power to send the three worlds into oblivion."

"The flaming black rose is an insignia left behind by the infamous thief Tora." a tall red-head toward the back of the room adds.

Koenma: "Thanks for the input Kurama. You seem to know this person well."

Kurama: "Well Youko knew her centuries ago."

Short, tall haired guy: "Hn. This baka onna is too arrogant."

Tall, orange-haired baka: _mouth drops to the ground at how much 'shorty' said and he__sniggers_ "Seems as if you like the girl Hiei." _is knocked across the room by one punch from Hiei_

Short midnight-blue haired girl: "You know he's already spoken for Kuwabaka...oops I mean Kuwabara."

_Hiei hugs the girl around the waist and pulls her close from behind._

Yusuke: _shakes his head at his baka friend_ "You know Mizu'll kill you if you ever say that again. Just be glad it was only Hiei this time. No offense to Hiei of course."

Koenma: "Ok ppl let's get down to business." _screen pops up from floor showing the security tape of the Scepter's vault_ "As you can plainly see, the Scepter was there one second and the next was gone, but in it's place was left the peculiar black rose."

_on screen_ Scepter is seen on its cushion inside its glass case. A flash appears and what's seen is a flaming black rose where the scepter had been and a person in a black jumpsuit and mask flipping off the camera, then the person disappears in another flash.

_sniggers are heard from Yusuke, Mizu, and Kuwabara, a smirk can be seen on Hiei's face for a millisecond, and a small smile can be seen on Kurama's_

Koenma: "What's so funny about that?"

Mizu: "That she actually had the guts to flip us off."

Koenma: "This thief must be caught asap. The Scepter only works for those of the Stalba bloodline and if she is of that rare race, then she can obliterate us all without even a second thought."

Kurama: "Our mission would be to retrieve the scepter and to incarcerate the thief, if my analysis is correct."

Koenma: "Hai. Now get going." _makes a portal to Makai appear for the Tantei _"Mizu shall go as well to help."

_Everyone with the exception of Koenma steps through the portal to Makai and what is seen in the other side is a vast amount of rolling plains with dead youkai everywhere._

Kurama: _turns into Youko and sniffs the air._ "Smells like she's headed south."

Kuwabara: _looks bewildered_ "What? How do you know?"

Mizu: _pops Kuwabaka upside the head _"He can smell her aura baka."

_meanwhile many miles away a reddish golden haired girl is seen in clean robes looking upon a screen inside her room within her castle_

_what's on screen _the yyh gang is seen prowling the land around her castle looking for her.

Tora: _sniggers_ "They'll be here soon enough." _snaps fingers and a small blonde youkai appears_ "Go out and greet our guests Gouka."

Gouka: "Hai Mistress Tora." _disappears in a flash and reappears in front of the Rekai Tantei on screen_

Kuwabara: _looks spooked _"Wh-where'd you c-come from?"

Gouka: _knocks Kuwabara out with a swing kick in response, is seen throwing a few fire balls and grabbing Mizu in the confusion and disappearing with her in a flash to appear in front of Tora_

Tora: "Very good Gouka...now go on. I need to talk to Mizu alone."

Gouka: "Hai princess." _bows and walks out the door_

Mizu: _looks bewildered_ "Why the hell am I here Tora? I thought the plan was to infiltrate the Rekai Tantei and to persuade them to come with us or to die. I've already got Hiei on our side."

Tora: "I know, I was just wondering why you allowed the fox to outsmart you and lead you to my lands this early."

Mizu: _looks apologetic_ "I'm sorry...I just thought he wouldn't remember you after all those centuries, but unfortunately he did and I don't know how to shake off your extremely fresh trail."

Tora: "No matter, I have a friend that would love to dispose of them. Ah and here he is now."

_Guy with flowing black hair appears out of nowhere behind Tora._

Mizu: "Why use Kaze tho?"

Tora: "Because you have failed me with bringing them this close. Kaze, how would you like to have some fun with the Rekai Tantei?"

Kaze: "Well, it'll be more fun than sitting around this dump trying to train those worthless apprentices downstairs."

Tora: "Now that that situation is settled, Mizu you should head back to the Tantei before they find your disappearance suspicious and Kaze will be five seconds behind you as to not draw attention to you." _waves them off_

Kaze and Mizu: _bow to Tora and head out the door to disappear and reappear in front of the Tantei_

_Hiei is the only one without a bewildered look on his face_

Kaze: "So you're the famous Rekai Tantei that has my mistress all riled up? Not much to look at are you?"

Yusuke: "Who the hell do you think you are bastard?"

Kaze: "The last person you'll see for awhile."

_Kaze promptly knocks the Tantei out with one blast of wind. He and Mizu together with Gouka pick up the team telepathically and transport them to the dungeon. Mizu takes Hiei to her quarters for awhile._

Mizu: _coaxingly_ "Hiei, Hiei love it's safe to wake now…we're in my quarters."

Hiei: _responds by pulling her close and kissing her until she is left breathless_

_Meanwhile back with Tora_

Tora: _snaps fingers and Gouka appears with a knocked out Kurama_ "Now leave me so I can tend to some things."

Gouka: _bows_ "Yes, Madame." _runs energetically out the door_

Tora: "Ok Kurama you can quit the act now, you have successfully gained the trust of those baka ningens." _looks down at Kurama who is supposedly peacefully sleeping bends down watching his face and closes eyes to kiss him_

Kurama_: 'wakes' when she kisses him and he pulls her closer to deepen the kiss _

Tora_: opens eyes in surprise and pulls him even closer_

_Meanwhile down in the dungeon Gouka is seen watching Yusuke lovingly_

Gouka: _thinking_ "If I can't have him willingly I will have him some other way after I dispose of that little pest of a girl that's in love with him." _disappears in a flash to reappear in Ningenkai outside of Keiko's school_ "Now to wait for my prey to come into my little trap." _2 hrs later Keiko is seen heading home from school_ "This is going to be so easy that it's pathetic." _steps in front of Keiko with a dagger in hand in the guise of Yusuke and stabs Keiko through the heart._

Keiko: "What the- NO YUSUKE!" _dies_

Gouka: _picks up the body and dumps it in the sewer and disappears to reappear in the dungeon as herself_

Yusuke: _wakes up groggily and thinks Gouka is Keiko and hugs her_

Gouka:_ surprised by the hug, unwillingly hugs back and starts kissing him fiercely and passionately_

Yusuke: _steps back after the 5 min kiss bewildered_ "You're not Keiko, _wipes mouth_ who the hell are you?"

Gouka: "I can be whoever you want me to be, love. Be back later hun, I'm being paged by my mistress," _disappears_

Yusuke: "Who the hell- hey where'd she go?"

Kuwabara: _just woke_ "What are you talking about Urameshi?"

Yusuke: "There was this weird chick here a couple of min ago and then she just vanished."

Kuwabara: "You must've been dreamin."

Yusuke: "I guess." _thinking_ 'Who was that hot chick?' _mentally kicks himself _'Keiko is more important.'

Kuwabara: _waves a hand in front of Yusuke's dazed face _"Urameshi! Urameshi! Stop, you're freaking me out man!"

_Meanwhile with Tora_

Gouka: _blushes because she caught Tora and Youko in the midst of something Tora can be seen with a blanket wrapped around herself like a toga and Youko can be seen with a towel wrapped around his waist and they are both blushing crimson_ "Oh my. I give my most humble apologies mistress."

Tora: "Go now! Before I deal with you myself!"

Gouka: "Y-yes mame!" _bows and races out the room with a smirk on her face_ "Knew that was going to happen."

Kaze: "Knew what?"

Gouka: "Oh nothing. Btw the 'high and mighty' princess _spits out the word as if vile _wants you to check on whoever that chick with midnight blue hair is."

Kaze: _smirks at the venom in Gouka's voice aimed toward Tora._ "I'll see to it right away young maiden." _disappears_

Gouka: _blushes at the compliment and walks down to the dungeon_

_Meanwhile Kaze reappears in Mizu's quarters to see Hiei on top of her under the covers._

Kaze: "Don't mind me, I'm just checking up on you on behalf of our mistress' orders."

Mizu: _pushes Hiei off of her _"Sorry Hiei. Why the hell can't you knock like normal ppl Kaze?"

Kaze: _smirks_ "It looked like you were having fun, can I join some other time?"

Mizu: "Hell no freak and I'm fine. Now get OUT!"

Hiei: "Hn." _after they both get dressed he unsheathes his katana that was on the ground disappears and reappears in front of Kaze and puts blade to his throat _"You heard what my onna said."

Kaze: "And if I don't you'll cut my throat? Don't make me laugh. Compared to Mizu you are nothing, you miniature baka youkai!"

Mizu: "Wait a min guys, I don't want to see bloodshed coming from you two." _walks up behind Hiei and hugs him while pulling him away_

Kaze: "You see? Mizu just pulled you away so that you wouldn't see defeat from your superior! Go back to your petty thievery midget!"

Hiei: _lunges at Kaze with a snarl with katana arched for a killing sweep that doesn't touch Kaze because Kaze merely leapt out of the way at the last second._

Kaze: "Ah, ah, ah, now Hiei you should know better than to try and attack me. If you try again, then I'll have to teach you a lesson on how you are such an inferiority."

Mizu: "ENOUGH! GET THE HELL OUT KAZE!"

Kaze: "As you wish my lady." _bows to her and smirks at Hiei who is fuming and walks out with the grace of Youko_

Mizu: _tries to calm Hiei down with a kiss_

Hiei: "Onna don't start, I'm not in the mood now."

Mizu: "Oh really? Then how about a game of strip tag."

Hiei: "Fine, but you'll lose badly."

Mizu: "If you say so." _giggles and runs off along the corridor with Hiei on her tail_

_Meanwhile Gouka arrives in the dungeon to see Yusuke and Kuwabara sparring and Yusuke's shirt torn to bits_

Yusuke: _swiftly rips off his shirt and hits Kuwabara with a roundabout kick followed by a punch that sends Kuwabara flying across the room_ "Is that all you got Kuwabara?"

Kuwabara: "Nah, I'm just getting warmed up is all. When I'm good and ready I'll kick your ass."

Yusuke: "Bring it then!" _charges at Kuwabara at full speed and delivers a right hook to the chin notices they have company and puts a halt to the sparring for a min runs up to the other person and gives her a bear hug_ "Keiko, when and how did you get here?"

Gouka: _in he guise of Keiko obviously_ "I was kidnapped and brought here for some reason and I noticed you were training and didn't want to interrupt, love."

Yusuke: "Nonsense, you would not have interrupted a thing, it was just a small match for practice. You are more important than that."

Gouka: "Awww…….you're so sweet, hun."

Yusuke: _kisses her in response andGouka pulls him closer to deepen the kiss immensely_

Kuwabara: "GUYS! HEY GUYS KNOCK IT OFF!"

Yusuke and Gouka: _tactically ignore him and begin to strip each other_

Kuwabara: "I-I'll go take a short nap then." _knocks himself out by running into the wall head first_

_Meanwhile with Kaze_

Kaze: _thinking_ 'Why not train one of those good for nothing apprentices so I can vent out some of this frustration' _aloud _"Hinote! Come hither!" _a girl with golden blonde hair can be seen nonchalantly putting away her book and taking her time walking toward Kaze a corridor down_

Hinote: "Is it that important? If not I'm going back to read."

Kaze: _lets out a frustrated sigh_ "Get your lazy carcass over here pronto or I'll destroy the things you hold most dear. You're parents for example."

Hinote: "Go ahead, they're youkai rejects anyhow."

Kaze: "Fine, that book or your pets."

Hinote: "Geez don't get your panties in a knot, master." _flits down the hallway with speed to match Hiei's_ "Happy now?"

Kaze: "No, now give me one million laps around the grounds."

Hinote: _sticks out her tongue and runs out to the grounds to do just that_

_a boy with bluish-black hair and black wings is seen sniggering in the corner_

Kaze: "Kaisui! Go and do the same."

Kaisui: _looks shocked and runs out behind Hinote_

Kaze: "NO FLYING AROUND THE GROUNDS TO CUT THE TIME IN HALF EITHER!"

Kaisui: "FINE!"

_15 min later the duo come back in and walk up to Kaze_

Hinote: _didn't even break a sweat_ "What now?"

Kaze: "Sparring time!"

Kaisui: _excitedly_ "Let's get started then!"

Kaze: "Alright everyone get into pairs and we'll get started. The one without a partner has to spar with me!"

_all eleven of the apprentices including Hinote and Kaisui scurry to break off into pairings_

_Hinote and a smirking red-headed guy, that goes by the name of Hikage, are seen pairing up, a smug looking brunette female youkai whose name is Chigi, is seen with a sad looking blue-haired guy that goes by the name of Kaikou, a younger looking version of Kaze, whose name is Hosu, is seen pairing up with a younger looking version of Tora, whose name is Firen, a younger looking version of Mizu named Amen is seen pairing up with a red-eyed, blonde youkai named Isuichi, a red-headed cat like female youkai child named Kaikou is seen pairing with a silver haired dog like male youkai child named Kuru, and Kaisui is the only one left without a partner so he walks up to Kaze _

Kaze: "Begin!" _Kaze awaits Kaisui's first move Kaisui runs and jumps into the air for a spinning kick attack but Kaze merely grabs his leg and throws him down_

Kaisui: "Now you're going to get it!"_ runs at him with his fist raised for his infamous pummeling attack that gets deflected by a sort of barrier Kaze put up _"Aww man I can't fight you….you're much more experienced than I am!"

Kaze: "No whining…..you are going to go through even more intense training than this if you don't stop." _disappears to reappear behind Kaisui and sends a ball of wind slamming into the boys back_ "Pay attention to your enemy's movements boy, or you'll die in a real fight!"

Kaisui: _face down on the ground_ "That's what you think!"_ sends a huge water ball flying at Kaze so fast that he has no time to block it_

Kaze: "Not bad kid, you're getting the hang of your powers."

Kaisui: "I was taught by the best." _referring to Mizu and is seenflying around the room flinging water balls at Kaze five at a time_

Kaze: _disappears and reappears behind Kaisui and kicks from behind_ "Don't get cocky about it kid, it was just one compliment!"

Kaisui: "Crud, there's no beating you is there?"

Kaze: "Not until you get through the rigorous training course and graduate from apprentice to guardian!"

Kaisui: "I'll be strong enough then?" _delivers punch after punch that are all blocked by Kaze single-handedly_

Kaze: "Maybe…….you'll have to wait and see won't you?" _backhands Kaisui and lands on ground to throw a few balls of wind at the fallen boy_ "Get up boy or you'll get hurt beyond imagination!"

Kaisui: _spits out a tooth_ "When will you be done beating me into a bloody pulp?"

Kaze: "When you stand up for yourself and stop being a little smartass. Only then will I stop the sparring and begin the meditation exercise."

_meanwhile with the other sparring partners_

Hinote: "Come on Hikage bring it!" _makes a fire circle appear around Hikage's feet that keeps getting smaller every second_

Hikage: _is enveloped in a shroud of darkness and that shroud appears behind Hinote and the darkness disappears leaving Hikage who swing kicks Hinote across the floor_ "Had enough yet?"

Hinote: "Hell no, that weak shit won't phase me!"_ sends a phoenix shaped flame toward Hikage_ "Have fun trying to get away from that one….it's a homing phoenix and it'll go after you wherever you go!"

Hikage: "This bird is weak when consumed by the darkness!"

Hinote: "Its light shall shine through any darkness! Fire isn't that easily doused by some flimsy trick of darkness!"

Hikage: "We'll see!" _throws a ball of darkness at the bird which is immediately consumed by the darkness_ _the bird breaks through the darkness after 5 min and goes back to its original target_

Hinote: "Ha! You see there is nothing you can do to stop it!"

Hikage: "Oh shit!" _sniggers are heard from Hinote while Hikage tries to dodge the phoenix with every trick in the book_

Hinote: "Told you!" _the phoenix sends a torrent of flame before it and nails Hikage in the gut _

Hikage: "That was a good attack but not good enough!" _sends a duplicate of the phoenix but it's composed of darkness instead of fire, toward Hinote _"I have the power of mirroring others' moves and making them my own! Remember that!"

Hinote: "If you think that pathetic copy'll be able to duplicate my attack's power you are wrong as hell!" _makes a bow of fire and shoots fire arrows toward the duplicate bird the arrows go right through the bird and go toward Hinote instead _"What the hell?" _looks bewildered for a second and merely puts a barrier of flame up that disintegrates the arrows_ "Great a phoenix that disorients attacks. I give you props for that one."

Hikage: "Thanks, but that's not all it does." _the phoenix is seen turning into a python that wraps itself around Hinote so tightly that she can't breathe _

Hinote: _chokes out_ "You think this'll hurt me that badly?" _her aura turns into flames that annihilate the python_

Hikage: _looks shocked_ "Whoa……..I didn't think it could be so easily destroyed but I guess I was wrong…..oh well"


End file.
